


I'll never forget you (you'll always be by my side)

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 30 years difference of age, Chill out, Confinement, Forgivness, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Promises, Relax - Freeform, Teenager, after 30 years nothing has changed, based after the finale, confort no hurt, free - Freeform, friends are forever, give me views, happiness, joy, just chill out, laying on the beach, lifted confinement, post series 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Hecate and Indigo spend some time alone, now that they can spend time together. They know now, nothing can stop their friendship.





	I'll never forget you (you'll always be by my side)

The third year at Cackle's have finished finally, after so many obstacles along the way, for everyone, not only Mildred. Indigo has only spent one full term at Cackle's academy, as a student at Cackle's, she already feels at home at the school, better than any school a non-magical would offer her. She had made so many new friends, friends that she never had 30 years ago, except for the witch that blocked her pathway that afternoon on her bike, If not Joy, then she would've lived the life she never wished for in her life.

The sun shone in the clear blue sky, only a few white clouds floated across the sky. They sea glistened brightly, waves splashing onto the shore, as many non-magical played, running around in the water, soaking their legs. As the sand went warmer and warmer, Hecate and Indigo lay in the sand, looking up at the sky, pointing out irregular shaped clouds.

Hecate had never smiled so much in the last few years or so, Indigo's arrival had flipped her life upside down, for the better, with so many mixed emotions. Her confinement has finally been lifted, she had finally felt like something long-lasting has been lifted off her shoulders. She had really appreciated Indigo's forgiveness. 

Indigo was glad she came back to Cackle's, able to save the school from her evil copy that Ethel Hallow had made, to make herself a hero! She wouldn't have made it back if it wasn't for Hecate coming to her, Julie was so kind to care for her for that day, if it wasn't for Mildred telling her Julie's address, Indigo would have been on the street still, the school shattered down into pieces. Joy would have turned to stone, like her! Indigo would have never wished something like that to Hecate, even if she did let her down. 

''Joy?'' Indigo said as she sits up. 

''Yes?'' Hecate asks, lifting herself up, wiping the sand off herself. 

''What do you think Cackle's will be like next year?'' Indigo asked, looking into the distance, at the horizon, where miniature ships float along the sea. Seagulls chirp as they fly round, onto sand, pavement and stealing people's food.

''Different,'' Hecate said, looking at Indigo, the girl hasn't changed in the last 30 years, not even a bit, Indigo was still as curious as she was before. Dark thoughts came back to Hecate's mind when she watched Hecate look at all the non-magical girls playing together and splashing water, building sandcastles.

''But...how different?'' Indigo asked, the sound of ice cream vans drive up to the car park made Indigo look up from where she looked at the tiny grains of sand and hidden pebbles. 

''Very different...girls with the magical talent, not just the family line!'' Hecate said,'' Ethel Hallow will have no choice but to accept that!'' Indigo laughed, stopping quickly, looking at Hecate, before saying,'' What happened those 30 years? When I was stone?'' ''A lot, so much! Too much to process in that amount of time,'' Hecate shook her head, She could feel Indigo's hand touch her shoulder. 

''But, to you?'' Indigo asked. 

''Me?'' Hecate scoffed,'' Pippa Pentangle, remember that girl I used to tell you about?'' 

''That mean one?'' Indigo frowned.

''No!'' Hecate laughed,'' The one I used to look at every lesson?'' ''Her?!'' Indigo laughed,'' She was as pink as anything you can describe!'' ''Well, we were friends for just less than a year...until I ruined it all... I kind of ditched her over my insecurities and it ended...'' Hecate said, she tied to hide the dread in her expression, though Indigo could sense she was unhappy. 

''What???'' Indigo gasped,'' Didn't you both reunite, ever?'' Indigo asked. 

''Well, thanks to Mildred, we are friends, close too!'' Hecate smiled as they stood up. 

''You want some ice cream?'' Indigo said, noticing the ice cream van just across the street. 

''Of course! How long since I've tried them!'' Hecate smiled as Indigo leads her to the van, where they got to chocolate ice creams with sprinkles and chocolate sauce. ''I haven't tried these in forever!'' Indigo laughed as they head to the beach. ''Me neither!'' Hecate smiled, they link arms. 

This was their happy ever after!


End file.
